PARTY!
by xxxrandom13xxx
Summary: When Harry and Ginny go away to a reunion of the Battle Of Hogwarts Albus, Lilly, and James want to make this the best weekend of there lives.


**AN: So..This is the kind of story you get when It's mostly John writing a fanfic with a little of my help...Gosh he's insane...well I guess I can't talk but... oh well just see how you like it! Reviews would be greatly epreciated! (and tips..)**

**Disclaimer: This is J.K. Rowlings Not Mine or Johns..or any of my other friends who I am writing with... **Sigh****

**PARTY!!!!**

The front door shut and smiles instantly came on the 3 siblings faces. Home alone at last. There parents were going to be gone for a whole weekend on a reunion of the battle of Hogwarts. No kids aloud. The three siblings looked at each other silently agreeing that these were going to be the best two days of there lives. Most of there friends were home alone too. Leaving them with no adults to tell them what to do. James looked at Albus and Lilly and smiled a mischievous, plotting smile.

"I have one word for you", he said "PARTY!"

At that moment the three of them were broadly beaming. This was there weekend! As if on queue all three of them ran up the stairs to there separate bedrooms wrote letters and attached them to there owls.

_Hay!__All are parents are out of town! Lets have a party! Bring a friend and some music!__Love, Lilly Potter__  
_  
It was written in beautiful cursive and tied with a bright scarlet ribbon to her owl Hope.

_Party. My house. Tonight. Tell everyone you know.__James__  
_  
Was scribbled onto a scrap of paper and tied to James' owl Pork.

Albus' note was barely legible and was sent off with his owl, Tripolus.

The siblings ran around the house the entire afternoon setting up for the party of the century. At seven pm everything is ready. The house is stocked with a DJ, a disco ball, flashing lights, tones of food (prepared by Kreatcher), and anything a party -goer could ever dream of. The three Potters slumped onto the couch proud of there hard work just as the doorbell rang.

"I'm not getting that!", the three said in unison

There was only one way to solve this.

"One, two, three, not it!", Albus called out, not giving Lilly or James a chance

"That was so not fair!", Lilly protested

"To bad!", Albus answered

"Rock, Paper, Sisors"

Lilly put out sisors but it was beaten by James' powerful ROCK! Lilly walked to the door. It was her cousins Rose and Hugo.

"P..A..R…T..Y!", Hugo chanted

Lilly giggled and hugged them both. The five cousins crashed and chatted on the couch listening to the blaring music and chatting until the doorbell rang. The party had officially begun.

At 10 pm the party was in full swing with almost 250 people. Everyone was having the time of there life, dancing, eating, and just hanging out. The makeshift dance floor (the living room, furniture removed) was flooded with people. James was the life of the party dancing with every girl he could get his hands on. At the moment he had his arms around an attractive blond girl in a sparkly and short red dress.

"You know?", James said "If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer"

The girl giggled and moved closer to him.

"And there must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you.", James flirted again

"Your pretty smooth", she flirted back "Do you have chap stick on because my lips are really dry!"

"Nope", he said but kissed her anyway. They made out for about six minutes.

"See you later", she said and walked away

James instantly turned around and poked a blue eyed brunette on the shoulder.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea"

"Hi James", she smiled

"Lindsey", he answered "You look even more amazing than usual"

"Your not looking so bad yourself", she added as they began to dance.

The song had ended however and a slow song started so he rapped his hands around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?", he whispered into her ear

"Its me", she answered bitterly "And James can you just be real to me for once"

"I'm sorry but you are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine"

"That's sweet James but how many times have you used that one before".

She took a step back but he still stepped closer. Lindsey jerked away and disappeared into the crowd. James sighed. He really liked her but his normal flirting and pick up lines didn't affect her like other girls. Determined to get his mind off her he turned to the closest girl to him.

"Congratulations! You've been voted "Most Beautiful Girl In This Room" and the grand prize is a night with me!"

"JAMES!!!!!!!"

He was looking at his cousin Rose! Oh my gosh!

"Rose I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else!"

"Are you calling me ugly!"

"No of course not I just totally started hitting on you and I thought…", he said, panicking

"Do you hit on every girl you see!", she yelled, fuming

"Actually…..", he started but she was already gone

He sighed. That was BAD! Out of the hundred girls in the room he accidentally picked his cousin. He turned and tapped another blonde and said….

"You can fall off a building………… you can fall out a tree……….. but baby…….. the best way to fall is in love with me!"

"I've already fallen!", she flirted

"In that case…."

He kissed her and they started to make out but after a while she was pulling away.

"Oh, my gosh! What are you doing kissing my boyfriend!"

James herd Roses' voice.

"I had no idea!", the blonde yelled and slapped James, hard , as she walked away

"Ouch! Rose I hate you!", he said and couldn't help but laugh a little

Rose was on the ground clutching her stomach and laughing hysterically. After the laughing had pretty much stopped James helped her up.

"Ok I totally deserved that", James admitted and hugged her

"Yes you did", she smiled

The two cousins walked over to the food table and snacked and chatted.

Albus was dancing in a far corner with his girlfriend, Jamie. This was turning into the perfect night. They were both having a great time. He was ready to take the next step in their relationship. Tonight was the night when he was going to tell her that he loved her. He was very nervous however and had stepped on the feet while dancing more that once.

Albus took a deep breath, "Jamie, you want to go into the other room and talk"

"Sure," she answered and allowed herself to be lead into the next room

They entered a small room with nothing but a giant fluffy couch and a huge flat screen T.V. Albus' palms were sweaty and his hands shook slightly as he sat down on the couch. He was terribly nervous.

"Jamie, I just wanted to t…tell y…you something." he forced out

"And what might that be?", she questioned

"I…I wanted to tell you that….."

"Yes?", she prompted

"I…I…wan…wanted to t…tell you that I love you", he stuttered quietly then started to speak again louder and with more confidence "I LOVE YOU JAMIE MOCNIR!"

"Oh my gosh", she squeaked "Albus! I love you too!"

They kissed softly, Albus almost being to cautious. Then Jamie threw her arms around him in a playful hug pushing both of them to the floor and causing a fit of constant giggles.

Rose and James ended their conversation with Rose saying "You can do it!"

Unfortunately James didn't think that he could. He could find and catch a snitch in pouring rain and 30 mph wind, he could escape prefects less then 10feet from him without being seen, and he could make every girl but one in the school fall in love with him with little to no effort. That one girl was his problem. He was going to go talk to her. No cheesy pick up lines, no fake promises, no flirting, and no seducing. He just had to talk to her. How hard could it be? Apparently, very hard.

"Um hi Lindsey", he started

"Hi"

"So are you um having fun?"

"I guess"

"That's good."

"Yup"

"Sooooo"

"So"

"Um you want to dance?"

"Wow your actually going to dance with one girl twice! Wont that ruin your reputation.", she spat

"At least I have a reputation!", James yelled back loudly and at that moment all talking stopped and the DJ turned off the music. All eyes turned to watch the argument.

"Id rather not have a reputation than have be considered the sexy man whore.", she smirked

"You think I'm sexy?", he smiled

"No you're the most repulsive thing I have ever seen!", she corrected angrily

"At least I don't smell like puke!", James yelled

"I don't smell like puke but you sure smell like poop!", she said

"Cant you think of your own comebacks!", he said in an irritated tone

"…………"

"Tung tied? Or can you really not think of any comebacks.", James yelled

"I…I", she started but began to cry

The whole room turned on James and began to yell. She had started it! Grrrr! Everyone was screaming at him. He couldn't fight them. He had to get out of there! James turned around and walked out of the room. Rose saw him leave and followed him up to his bedroom. When walked in he was sprawled out face up with a pillow on his face, on his bed.

"James I'm so sorry!", Rose said

"Its not your fault I suck at life", his answer was muffled threw the pillow

"James, that wasn't your fault it was hers"

"I SUCK at LIFE!", he moaned

"James, let it go! Any other girl at Hogwarts will go out with you", Rose sighed

James sat up "Are you crazy! She is so different than all of those girls! Shes spical.!"

And just as James said those words Lindsey walked into the room and herd every word.

"James I..", started Lindsey

"Lindsey"

"James"

"Lindsey"

"James"

They looked into each others eyes and the world went silent.

"Ill leave you two alone", Rose giggled

Rose walked out of the room to find Lilly and her boyfriend, Ben making out on the floor. Rose, shocked stood, still and unnoticed until Lindsey and James came out.

"Lilly!", James yelled but Lilly and Ben pay no attention

"Lilly!", still no response

"Lilly, Lilly!!!!!!!, LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two break apart laughing and smiling. James instantly walks over , grabs Ben by the arm and pulls him up off the floor. He then proceeded to drag Ben into his room to give him a strict talking to. Lilly sighed.

After "the talk" the two boys come out of the room. Ben gave Lilly a look that said "help me". All Lilly did was smile. Then the five of them walked into the small sitting room where Albus and Jamie were watching a movie and the group of them talked and watched movies until they fell asleep. Rose woke up around seven in the morning. She looked around and everyone was still asleep. The girls were all in the arms of their various boyfriends. Rose sighed. Her boyfriend couldn't get out of the house because lets say his parents weren't invited to the reunion. She walked threw the messy living room where the party had taken place to find only one person passed out on the floor, Hugo, her brother. Rose giggled and shook him lightly to get him up. They walked threw the house and out the door to find , Scorpius Malfoy Roses boyfriend waiting.

"I thought I could take you out to breakfast", he said then looking at Hugo he added "You can come too"

He gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek and they left the Potter's house.

When the quiet sitting room awoke it was 4 in the afternoon. Albus looked at the clock.

"CRAP! Our parents are going to be back in two hours!"

"WHAT!", everyone in the room yelled simultaneously

The six teenagers ran around the house picking everything up and returning the house to normal. Most of the time was used to get a huge stain off the floor. Magic would have cleaned the house in about 20 minutes but since none of them were 17, James only a week away, they had to do it the old fashion way.

When the house was finally clean they herd their parents voices outside. Lilly flipped on the T.V. and the six of them jumped on to the couch just as their parents walked in. A sigh of relief coming over them. Harry and Ginny walked into the house and Ginny yelled.

"Did you kids have a good time?"

"Yah!", they answered and as Harry was about to come into the room and Lilly pointed.

The disco ball was still hanging from the ceiling. Everyone's eyes got wide. James jumped up and ran to where his dad was. Harry took a step back.

"Dad I missed you!", he yelled hugging him tightly

Meanwhile Lilly was up on Albus' shoulders trying to get the disco ball down but it kept swaying away from her.

"I just have to put my jacket down in the living room", said Harry walking into the room despite James' calls of "DAD NO!" to see Lilly, Ben, Albus, Jamie, and Lindsey all sitting on the couch. No disco ball in sight. James sighed hard.

"I don't care if you have company over, James!", Harry said "As long as there's not more than 10 people."

This was the best weekend ever!

THE END

**An: Awww man! Alexis took out the part I put in about her and i! (it was us to making out on a couch...but shhhhh i never told you) ~John**


End file.
